Voodoo
by Raven-2010
Summary: Kikyo constantly attacks Kag, fed up Kag go's to her time for a break her friend teaches her voodoo, Kag uses it on Kikyo & makes her do crazy things, Kag gets revenge plays a sick Naraku Kikyo trick, updated, comedy romance LEMONS Inu/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and do VIZ Media Rated R Lemon**

LOL thanks everyone, updated extended April 13 2011, Inu/Kag

**Voodoo**

**By Raven 2010 Aug 1 2010**

**Escape to the future, and voodoo**

Sick of Kikyo being on her back all of the time over Inuyasha, attacking, abusing, trying to beat and use dark magic's against her many times that the others do not know about, Kagome went back to her time to get away from it all for a while

When Kagome arrived in her time she ate lunch took a bath, and relaxed played a few video games with Souta. Later on being bored and having nothing to do she decided to go out for a while she went into town walked around for a while, and window shopped

Kagome was so occupied with looking in the boutique window at all the fancy expensive clothes that she didn't see her friend Amaya and bumped right into her. Kagome was apologizing then looked up and saw it was Amaya

"Hey Kags long time no see? how the hell are ya? Amaya teased

"Good I just got out of jail early for good behavior" Kagome joked "Amaya how are you? I'm so glad to see you again"

"Yeah right the good who girl gets A's in school" Kagome wanna hang out for a while? We could swipe a car and go joy riding" Amaya wise cracked " or kidnap a couple of cute boys, or hot boys, choice is yours, me I can go both ways"

"Sure I'd love to" Kagome joked, the two hung out talked for awhile and caught up, Amaya took Kagome with her to an occult supply store. Amaya brought some candles herbs and other things

"Amaya your into voodoo? Wow"

"Yeah Kags you'd be surprised what you van do with this stuff it's freaking amazing"

"Hey Amaya could this help you get rid of a jealous abusive pest?

"Sure can" but what exactly is the pest bothering you about? then I can tell exactly what to do"

Kagome told Amaya all about Kikyo and the situation with Inuyasha. Amaya told Kagome what needed to be done a devious smile crossed Kagome's lips

"Okay I'll give you what you need to use Kagome the next time Kikyo tries to beat you fight back get a piece of her clothing or better yet pull her hair while your fighting. Then put it along with a pinch of the herb mix, and 1 drop of the oil inside of this voodoo doll sew it shut hold it in your hands picture her in your mind and will what you want to happen that is a sealing spell it'll bind her to it"

"It will turn everything she does or tries to do to you back onto her, for example if she tries to shoot you with an arrow the doll will make the arrow turn back at her along with all else she tries to do to you, Kags you will be able to control her body movements and more with it"

"Kags there is also a big extra in the feudal era you told me Sango is your closest most trusted friend, and like a sister if ever you need to do something and need to be away from others at the same you can have her use the doll for you

"For example if you want to stand where Inuyasha is and look completely innocent, have Kikyo kick Inuyasha in the butt Sango can stay hidden and use the doll to make her do it for you. Oh man I wish I could hell I'd do it for you" Amaya told her

"Amaya you little devil"

"Yes Kag's my secret is out I'm a sadistic chick with bitches hehehe"

"I am so proud" Kagome joked

"Hey Kagome will you come to me every week and let me teach you all about and how to used voodoo? There's lots more to learn" Amaya told her

"Hell yes and thank you sensei" Kagome said then bowed

"Aw come Kag's cut it out your going to give me a complex" Amaya joked

Amaya gave Kagome an antique metal charm of protection with an ancient symbol on it to wear around her neck. And told her that it returned all dark magic's and evils back to it's user and would render them, along with all who try to help them helpless and trapped

Kagome used the traditional voodoo doll stuffed it with cotton, and a few special herbs to to add more power to it, then went back to the feudal era only this time Kikyo was there waiting for her and started "Now bitch cheap little copy I'm going to beat you bloody, till you leave and never return"

"Ohh horse face what's wrong did you look in the mirror this morning see your self for the first time, and couldn't stand the reality of your own ugliness? You could always dress, live like, and pass as a man" Kagome taunted

"Yooou fucking whore" Kikyo screamed

"Ooooooo call me what you will but at least I got to ride Natasha, then he rode me long and hard" Kagome said to enrage her

"I will kill you" Kikyo bellowed

Kagome's trick worked like a charm, Kikyo slapped Kagome across the face that was just what Kagome wanted to get what she needed,. Kagome sucker punched her then ripped a handful of Kikyo's hair out

Knowing Kikyo would run crying to Inuyasha with her injuries to cause trouble Kikyo was badly battered so Kagome healed Kikyo's injuries, there'd be no evidence of the ass whipping Kagome gave her, Kagome left unconscious Kikyo laying there took off and jumped back down the well

"Now let the fun begin" Kagome said

Kagome climbed out of the well, went into her house, bolted up the stairs to her room, took the voodoo doll removed a bit of the cotton because she needed room for Kikyo's hair, then she quickly stuffed it into the doll sewed, it shut then in different directions stuck 3 hat pins in it and put the spell on it sealing the doll

Kagome waited 1 hour then returned to the feudal era looking all innocent as though nothing had happened. When she got to Keade's village she saw Inuyasha who walked toward her with a curious look in his eyes

"Kagome can we please talk for a minute alone?

"Sure Inuyasha"

"Kagome Kikyo came to me and she claims that you beat her"

Inuyasha I do not know why but she's lying to you, I wasn't here all day I was visiting my mom then spent the rest of the day with my friend Amaya, and just now came back here, maybe she's trying to get us into a fight"

She said Kagome deliberately mentioned Amaya by name so that a jealous Inuyasha would know that it was a female friend not a male, she spent time with him and, acted like she was hurt over it and looked like a sad eyed angel while telling Inuyasha

"Okay Kagome I just wanted to hear your side of it is all,. I also noticed something she claims you beat her but yet I did not see one mark on her" Inuyasha said looking at her lovingly

"Thank's Yasha"

"Yasha?

"Yeah if you don't like I won't use it anymore"

"No my wench it's a nice endearment" he replied

I like the way you use wench it's a cute endearment" Kagome said Inuyasha hugged, and held her to him for a few long seconds

Kagome and Inuyasha walked back to the village, Kagome got Sango alone and told her the whole thing Sango cracked up and was thrilled beyond belief that she would be able to operate the doll

"Oh god's Kag hardly wait for this"

The following day Sango hid in the bushes with the voodoo doll in hand knowing Kikyo would be there and start as usual,l sure enough Kikyo showed up and started Kagome waited out of sight but hid in a spot where she could watch Kikyo,. Knowing that Inuyasha was not far away Kagome conveniently walked out into Kikyo's sight

Kikyo had her hand balled into a fist looking for Kagome to hit her the second she saw Kagome Kikyo tried to swing at her Kagome ducked then bolted out of sight, and hid with Sango and Sango stuck the doll with one of the pins making Kikyo yelp

Sango handed the voodoo doll to Kagome she took the dolls hand aimed it towards it's face causing Kikyo to punch herself in the face. Then stuck one of the hat pins into the dolls ass making Kikyo jump around

Kikyo screamed for Inuyasha who came running, Kagome swiftly put up a barrier so he wouldn't know she and Sango were near. Kikyo was about to try to go into Inuyasha's arms, that's when Kagome bent one of the dolls legs up making Kikyo kick Inuyasha in the ass

"Kikyo what the fuck? First you fucking tell me Kagome beat you and I didn't se a damn mark on you so I know ya lied, now this shit and you better stop now before I lose it and get serious" Inuyasha snapped

"I didn't do it someone made my leg go up against my will" so Kagome made Kikyo's arm go up and her hand slap Inuyasha across his face

"Kikyo what the fuck is your problem? Bitch what the hell did I just tell you not a minute ago, hah?

"Oh god's Kags this is to much fun" Sango said

"Inuyasha I'm telling you it isn't me somebody's moving my body move against my will, and I bet it's Kagome"

"_**Bullshit Kikycrazy there aint nobody around because if there was I'd fucking smell them, and I don't smell a damn thing" **_Inuyasha yelled, pissed off Inuyasha then kicked her in the ass

"Inuyasha why? I told you it wasn't me"

You know now you accuse Kagome and she aint even fuckin here I believe your trying to get us to fight for your own sick amusement" Inuyasha snapped

"It's her and I know it" Kikyo accused

"Bitch I'll show you how it feels, and I do not believe your sorry lying ass, you lied about Kagome to" Inuyasha threw her over his knee and spanked her "See bitch, see how it feels to be hit like you hit me for nothing? How do you like it? Does it feel good? don't you ever raise a hand to me again" do we understand each other?

"Inuyasha you bastard let me go now" Kikyo demanded

"No not till I am finished you spoiled egotistical uptight witch"

"Let go half breed" Kikyo forgot herself and snapped

"So the truth comes out all those years wasted well thank you good to know, no wonder you wanted to turn me human, at least Kagome cares for me as I am" Inuyasha answered hurt, but smiling evilly

Beyond pissed Inuyasha took Kikyo by the hair dragged her to the river then threw her in have a nice trip "Inuyasha yelled to Kikyo while the river carried her away

Sango still hiding in the barrier with Kagome laughing her ass off, that evening Kagome and Sango had all they could do to keep straight faces but their fun was not over yet not by a long shot they went back to the village looking all innocent

**The battling Miko's**

The next morning the group woke up and ate breakfast. Kagome and Sango went for their usual morning bath at the hot spring, Sango forgot something and went back to get it, Kagome stripped got into the water and started to bathe when Kikyo showed up and started

"You little bitch I'm am going to beat you so bad you will not be able to move for a month"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah Kikyho you should really change your name to skankyho"

"How dare you? I'll kill you"

"Yeah you and what army? What's the matter hasn't Naraku been giving you your once a month pity fuck?

"I hate you" Kikyo responded

"Aw I'm all broken up over it, not"

"Bitch" Kikyo snapped, Sango had returned heard the fight quietly hid in the bushes listened, and watched

"Kikyo if you did something other then wasting your time constantly being an asshole you could accomplish something useful in your useless existence" Kagome insulted

"You cheap little slut your no miko, you're a disgrace, and whorish copy of me"

"Why Kinkyho that says that you're the queen of all the sluts past, present, and future. At least I'm not the one who gave Naraku the jewel which you did to be with him, then hung around his castle, I am not your reincarnation because there is no such thing" Kagome said

"Harlet" Kikyo yelled

"I am not the one sucking Naraku's dick like you, oh and before I forget Naraku asked me to tell you to stop trying to bite his dick while your sucking it. You keep saying your gonna beat my ass well bring it bitch"

Kagome reached in her bag pretending to look for something, Kikyo charged at her then tried to screech in pain but couldn't because Kagome was squeezing the voodoo dolls head, and had her fingers over the dolls mouth stifling Kikyo attempt to scream for Inuyasha

Kikyo grabbed her head she was going to try to scream for Inuyasha which Kagome knew she would,. Kikyo turned to run and Kagome stuck one of the hat pins into the dolls ass over and over, Kikyo jumped while she ran

Sango came out from behind the bushes and went down on her knees laughing Kagome ohm "Kami's th, th, that was hi, hilarious Kag's" Sango choked out between laughs, and pants for breath

"Why thank you Sango I am so honored" and gave Sango a bow, you think that was good wait till you see what's next"

"Okay Kaag' s spill it"

"You know how some times Kikyo comes around and Naraku comes, hides, and watches? And it's near that time again"

"Yeah Kags" then Kagome told Sango her totally nasty plot and as expected Sango loved it

**Kagomes nasty Naraku and Kikyo prank**

That night they saw Kikyo's soul collectors and Inuyasha took off but this time slowly with a pissed off looking smirk on his handsome face, Sango and Kagome followed hidden in Kagome's barrier. Inuyasha caught up to Kikyo, and Kikyo thinking she'd out smart Kagome, get revenge on her, and con Inuyasha at the same time had a scheme act like an angel

"Hey Kikyo what's up" Inuyasha said coldly

"Inuyasha I'm so sorry can you forgive me?

"Yeah whatever Kikyo, like I trust you" remember what you called me? I believe it was half breed, thanks for speaking from your stone heart, now the truth is out"

"I promise I won't do it again"

"Yeah sure I gotta go now the stench here is making me wanna puke, besides I don't have time to waste here I'm going to get laid" Inuyasha said to gripe her and it did her eyes filled with rage

"You and that wench" you mean she actually told me the truth? Kikyo said

"Nothing beats doing it with a warm live girl, thanks for fucking up I would not be with her now if you hadn't" Inuyasha said rubbing salt in the wound and grinning

'Hm so Kag's told her we were screwing love it, ooooo I so have got to collect on that later on" Inuyasha thought to himself

"And I thought I knew you" Kikyo whined

Inuyasha was about to take off and leave a stunned furious Kikyo behind. Like clock work Naraku showed up and that's when. Kagome put her evil plan into action. Kagome used the doll to control Kikyo's body, she made Kikyo turn to face Naraku then jump up wrap her legs around his waist, and grind hard on naraku's crotch

"_**Oh, oh, oh I'm coming ahhhh Narakuuu" **_then she got down on her knees and went for his crotch, ooo let me suck your big dick like I do every night it taste's sooo good I can't get enough"

Inuyasha silently stood there unable to move frozen in shock, but woke up fast when Kikyo rapidly reached into Naraku's hakama

"Oi Kikyslut I am still here" or have you forgotten? Eeew at least go somewhere private"

"Inuyasha it's not my fault someone is making me do it I have no control over my body" help me?

"I, I, It''s not your fault som, somebody's making you do I it" Inuyaha mimicked, and got out between laughs

"Don't just stand there help me, I'm not doing this someone's controlling my body"

'H, help you f, fuck no I'm sorry I like girls" Inuyasha choked while laughing

'Are you just going to stand there doing nothing? you could at least help me and stop this"

"What are you worrying about? Y, your made of clay you cant get pregnant for fucks sake have fun go with it" Inuyasha got out between laughs

"Kagome's making me do this, I don't want to, if you really loved me you'd believe me you'd help me" Kikyo barked

"You fuckin liar if that were true I'd sense it, and there ain't a damn thing here so stop lying I'm not fucking brain dead"

"No I do not want to why don't you go get Kagome I bet she'd love to" Kikyo snapped Inuyasha's eyes widened with shock at her statement

"No you are the one who initiated this with your words, and actions not the other priestess so you are the one who will finish what you started" Naraku informed her

"No you cant do this, Inuyasha you bastard" Kikyo yelled

"That is enough woman, now you are going to come with me and I'll grant you your earlier request, you will make good on your promise and a whole lot more. It will also be in private, I have no need of an audience" Naraku said, threw Kikyo over his shoulder then flew off

"Don't bitch at me I ain't the one who's dick you sucked" Inuyasha said, then sat down on a huge flat top rock with his hands on his lap "I do not fucking believe it she thinks I am so dumb and brainless that I'd believe that shit" Inuyasha said

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die this is to good" Sango teased Kagome

Inuyasha sat there for the longest time what Kagome and Sango did not know is that Inuyasha was plotting his own revenge. Many scenarios ran through his sneaky mind and he had one particularly nasty one in mind but he needed Kagome's help to pull it off

"Hey Kags?

Yeah Sango? Inuyasha is up to something really rotten I can feel it in my gut"

"Man I'd pay to know what it is, shit it is time's like this that I wish I could read mind's" Sango said

Then Inuyasha got the most sneaky evil devious smile on his angelic face "Kagome by the look on his face I think he has chosen exactly what it is he is going to do" Sango said

"You know what that means we are going to have to keep a close eye on him, If he says anything to me as to what it is I will tell you right away Sango, I promise"

"Thanks Kagome"

Throughout the day Inuyasha kept sneaking looks Kagome's way and some times a faint blush crossed his face "Hey Kagome I think maybe you are about to find out what Inuyasha's up to, he looks like he wants to talk to you, but at the same time is afraid to ask. Wait a while and then ask him if everything is okay, and if he needs to talk"

"Sango your so devious I love it never change" Kagome said, then did what Sango suggested

**Inuyasha's tears, a confession of love, and a mating bond**

"Inuyasha?

"Yeah what is it Kagome?

"Inuyasha is everything okay? do you need to talk? I notice you look like you have something on your mind, and I'll help you if you want"

"As a matter of fact Kagome I do but I do not know what you'll think, I want to tell you and ask you something" he looked away for a second then turned his eyes back to her

"Inuyasha you know by now that you can tell me anything"

"Okay here goes then" Inuyasha said, and he told her all about Kikyo, Naraku and everything else, then asked her to help him with the rotten prank he wanted to pull on Kikyo

"Sure Inuyasha I will help you"

He thanked and hugged Kagome, the held on for a while and in a slightly sad voice "I'm sorry for everything Kagome" can you forgive me? even though I know I do not deserve it"

"Why Inuyasha?

Still holding her in his arms well you know "For all the crap I put you through, and you're the one who cared about me, and who is always there for me, and accepted me as a hanyou"

"Inuyasha I wouldn't have you any other way, your so beautiful as you are I thought so since the first day I first laid eyes on you" Kagome said

"You see that's what I mean, I was so blind all this time till now and I am sorry"

"Inuyasha stop apologizing it's in the past okay"

He continued to hold her and wouldn't let go, he rested his chin on her shoulder. So she stayed and held onto him then she felt her shoulder become soaking wet fast and knew that he was crying hard

"Ka, Kagome can we stay like this for a while if you don't mind? He asked with a slightly broken voice

"I don't mind Inuyasha, I like being in your arms a lot you smell good to"

Inuyasha moved one of his hands up to the back of her head with his fingers through her hair and kept one hand on the back of her head, and the other around her waist "Kagome ah hell" he said without finishing the rest of what he was going to say

He pulled back quickly and took her lips with his in a hungry, love, and passion filled kiss, while the last of his tears rolled down between their now connected. facess. Before she knew it he had her lips parted with his tongue Kagome deepened the kiss they were soon breathing heavily Inuyasha, then scented her growing arousal and she felt his as well

Inuyasha broke the kiss took Kagome's face in his hands stared into her eyes the last of his tears dried on his face. His eyes were filled with something Kagome had never before seen in them love, passion, and intensity

"I love you Kagome if I ever lost you it would kill me, I want you forever" will you stay with and be mine? Do you want me?

"Yes to everything Inuyasha"

"Kagome will you be my mate? You're the only one I want, I was never this happy in my whole life until I met you"

"Inuyasha I love you to and I have for a long time now yes I will be your mate, I have wanted this for a very long time now" when do you want to do it?

"Well If you want we could go now my Kagome"

"Lets go my Sexyyasha I gotta make an honest man of you, and marry you before I take your virtue" Kagome joked

"Sexyyasha?

"Yeah Inuyasha you are handsome and very sexy"

"Marry me first then take my virtue? Ooooo she respects that I am a good boy" Inuyasha teased

"Yes my Yasha I'm going to ravish you" Kagome promised

"Inuyasha picked her up and said sexily you asked for it my beautiful sexy wench"

Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms while running. she put her lips on the crook of his neck and started kissing it, and at the same time used the tip of her tongue to gently brush against his skin. Without knowing what it did to him she massaged one of his ears this sent the poor Hanyou into insanity

"Kagome good god's woman are you trying to kill me?

"I cant help it Inuyasha just being near you hell just looking at you makes my crazy though I never said anything I've felt like this for a long time" Kagome continues her ministrations

"Wench you'll pay for this"

**Lemon starts**

"Kagome unless you want to be mated right here I suggest you stop till we get to where were going"

"Inuyasha I do not care where we mate as long as I have you, I do not give a damn"

"God's woman you asked for it wench, cause now I'm ravenous first I am going to devour, then fix you good"

Inuyasha stopped beneath a thick density of trees and on top of a huge thick patch of moss that grew there. Put Kagome on her feet kissed her swiftly opened her kimono caressed her breasts gently licked and sucked on her nipples like a hungry pup making her moan

"Yes Inuyasha" she said then kissed his neck

"Oh woman what you do to me, I should have done this a long time ago"

Kagome took his lips with hers, then slipped her tongue into his mouth he moaned and wrapped his arms around her waist, slipped his hands down and held onto her ass. Kagome untied his hakama and haori, then reached in feeling his chest she then pulled his hakama down past his hips

Inuyasha slid her kimono off Kagome slipped his haori off, kissed her way down to his hard muscular chiseled chest and licked his nipples causing him to moan, then she got down on her knees and at the same time trailed kisses down to his thighs licked, and nipped each one

"Ohhh God's Kagome"

She took his huge long length in her mouth and stroked it up and down for a long time. It felt so good Inuyasha was mindless with pleasure and the intense feelings now running through his body

"_**Yess ah shit Kagomeee" **_Inuyasha came so hard he almost fell over Ka ,Ka, Kagome that was fucking amazing" he got out between pants

"Thank you Yasha"

Inuyasha pulled Kagome back up onto her feet "Kagome please sit down on that rock over there" she did he sniffed her hmm delicious and I am so hungry"

Inuyasha kissed and licked her thighs and before she knew what hit her, her legs and nether region were spread with a famished Hanyou having himself a banquet she came the minute he slid his tongue inside

"Ooo shit yes,_**Inuyashaaa" **_as she had orgasms one after another

"Breakfast was good but I'm still hungry and need lunch, and dinner now" he teased

"Inuyasha that felt so good and it was beyond belief"

"My little wench I'm no where near done with you yet"

Inuyasha laid Kagome on her back positioned himself above her and took her breasts in his hands and gently sucked on them. Kagome bucked beneath him then thrust into him and became wet and he was hard as a rock

"Inuyasha please? Then she grabbed and kissed him

"Mine, all mine, my Kagome" Inuyasha said in a possessive but loving voice, his amber eyes burning with love

They locked eyes he gently slipped inside her, and her innocence was gone. Kagome held on to his ass pulling him into her he started moving in and out then came multiple times thrilling Inuyasha

"Yes yours always, Inuyasha it feels so damn good don't stop more"

After a long time with massive orgasms nearing, the two of them from this all to pleasurable torment became wild, aggressive, and savage with want for release when Inuyasha felt them both start to come he quickly bit Kagome on her neck, she became a Hanyouess and marked him while they exploded together

"I love you, _**ohhh shit yes Kagome"**_

"_**Inuyashaaa" **_they screamed while they rode out their simultaneous long hard orgasms

Kagome rolled Inuyasha onto his back and rode him into mindless ecstasy, both dug their claws into the ground from their intense releases, and rode them to completion. Inuyasha put Kagome on her hands and knees they continued mating

**Lemon ends**

**Kikyo's untimely arrival, and Inuyasha's revenge**

Kikyo had just arrived just in time for and saw them mark each other, and froze in shock unable to move at first watching in horror, griping over what she felt should have been hers while they were sharing orgasms

"_**Nooooo" **_Kikyo screamed

Kikyo what the fuck? Bitch are you gonna stand there and watch all fuckin day long? Haven't you ever seen mates mating before? I damn sure know Kagome doesn't want to share, and I'll never do more then one female in my life" Inuyasha wise cracked grinning

"But it, it can't be, you and me we are supposed to" Kikyo stammered

"We what hah Kikyo? You and me nothing, you did that little humping dance all over Naraku's crotch, came, then tried to take his dick out and suck in front of me, and not giving a fuck who saw it, Naraka's a bastard but at least he has the decency and class enough to want privacy"

"And when Naraku threw you over his shoulder and carried you off I did not see you protest, squirm, or try to get away from him, you did not ask for help when he left with you, you stayed quiet the whole time" shouldn't you be with Naraku you're his now"

"Inuyasha how could you with her? She's the one who did this so she could get you and you fell for it" Kikyo whined

"Kikyo I wanna fuck some more" are you going to leave? Or be a dumb ass and stay and watch? You know now that I think about it I don't give a rats ass" Kagome do you mind wanna fuck more?

"Yes Inuyasha fuck me more now"

"Inuyasha kissed Kagome hotly with tongue and moved slowly, Kagome and Inuyasha both moaned with rapid breathing. they broke the kiss _**"Ah ah ah Inu Inuyasha I, I'm coming"**_

"_**Me to Gome" **_they both cried out

"Inuyasha more don't stop, I need you to keep fucking me"

"Inuyasha I, I don't believe you, you bastard" Kikyo screamed

"God's she feels so good warm and alive" Inuyasha said to rub salt into the wound

"Kikyo thanks for throwing Inuyasha away, you do not what you are missing, oh God's he's fucking amazing, and his dick is enormous" Kagome taunted then kissed Inuyasha again

"Oh shit Kagome your so tight" Inuyasha said

"Oooo yes Inuyasha harder, _**yesssss" **_then Inuyasha kissed Kagome

Kikyo finally left stomping off in a blind rage, after Kikyo was far away Inuyasha broke the kiss "Kagome that was some good damned acting, your to good at that shit. And that part about me having an enormous dick was pure genius, thank you for that. Well Gome I guess we won't need to pull that that fake fuck scene prank on her she got the real one instead when she came here"

"Inuyasha you did a mind blowing acting job yourself"

**Free to mate again**

**Lemons start**

"But Inuyasha I feel you are hard again"

"Ah Kagome and your burning up down there" You wanna fuck some more for real this time?

"Hell yes, Inuyasha do me till I'm dead I'll die happy" Kagome teased

They made love for a while and came, then Kagome decided to try a new position she asked Inuyasha to lay on his back so he did. Kagome straddled him with her back facing him then slid his length inside her she moved back and forth Inuyasha became so hard it ached while watching her ass moving toward and away from him

"_**Gome harder, oh God's woman yes"**_

"_**Inuyasha" **_and before he knew it she had him so coming hard he nearly passed out, and she with him

The two rested Inuyasha reached up ran his hands over her ass and was hard again he positioned them to lay on their sides facing each other, put one of her legs over his hip held on to it keeping ,one hand on her butt while he took her over the edge with him again and again

"Inuyasha harder and faster, _**yes yes yesss" **_

"_**Gomeee" **_They rested for then went to sleep for a while

"Kagome lets get dressed then come with me"

"But Inuyasha we should bathe first before we head back"

"Who said anything about going back Gome"

"Then what the hell are you up to my sneaky Hanyou?

"You'll soon find out I want to try something new"

In no time they were sitting atop a huge wide tree branch Inuyasha had his back against the trunk, and had Kagome facing and straddling him "Inuyasha you little freak" Kagome joked

"Who me? I am a young innocent Hanyou" and if anyone asks the miko made me do it" he teased

Inuyasha opened her kimono feeling and kissing her breasts, Kagome untied and opened his hakama he raised his hips and she slid them down then impaled herself on his length, Inuyasha kissed her Kagome moved slowly then sped up her pace. Kagome was so full of lust she dug her new hanyouess claws into the tree from the intensity of her coming orgasm. Inuyasha had his claws from one hand dug into the side of the tree branch and the other hand on Kagome's ass

"Kiss me Kagome?

She did savagely her tongue battling his for dominance their orgasms hit and they sent muffled screams into each others mouths. They had to break apart to breath and were both overtaken by two more powerful orgasms

"_**Oh shit Inuyashaaa"**_

"Ooo hell yes, **Gome" **they rested both to exhausted to move or think and fell asleep later on they woke up

**Lemons end**

"Rape" Inuyasha called out teasingly in a whisper

"Sniff, sniff I was innocent and you took advantage of, and had your way with me all day" sniff what will tell my mom? Kagome teased

"Kagome how do you like being a Hanyouess ?

"I love it now I can climb trees like a cat"

"But remember mate dogs love to chase cats, woof, woof" Inuyasha teased

"Inuyasha I'll just bite you"

"Yeah but then I'll hump your freaking brains out"

They went to the hot spring and took a nice long bath, and enjoyed a long overdue rest. got out of the water, dried off, dressed and went back to the village. Sango saw them and had a smile from ear to ear as if she knew what had happened

**Miroku's flower song**

"So Inuyasha your back I see" Miroku said

"Yeah why? Miroku what's on that perverted mind of yours?

"Why Inuyasha how could you suspect me of anything other then pure intentions?

"Ya got a week monk? I'll write you a list"

"Hah you of pure intentions" Sango said and laughed

"Sniff, sniff Sango I'm wounded you of all people" Miroku said feigning tears

"Can it monk I know you to well"

"Alright Miroku spill it what in hell are you up to? If you got something to say then spit it out" Inuyasha told him

Nag, nag, nag okay I'll tell you then, _**Inuyasha got his flower picked, flower picked flower picked, and now the stem is broke, and that is no joke. For so long he was very bitchy but Kagome cured his itchy" **_Miroku sang tauntingly

"Miroku I'm gonna break your flower" and I'll show you itching, Inuyasha promised and started chasing Miroku

"Inuyasha are you sure you don't over exert yourself after all that humping and bumping " Miroku teased while running

"Miroku your dead"

Kagome told Sango all about the nasty prank they did to Kikyo "Kag's you mean she came when you were, while you two were marking each other? And then had the nerve to stand there and watch? The second time was fake but still Ewww, that's disgusting even Miroku would not do that"

"Yup Sango she sure did"

"I dislike Kikyo immensely but I never thought she was depraved in that way"

"Sango remember when I told you I'd tell you what Inuyasha was up to the minute I found out?

"Yes I do"

"Well first I did what you suggested and talked to Inuyasha, he held me he was crying hard I felt it when my shoulder was soaked, he asked me to forgive him, told me he loved me, kissed me, then asked me to be his mate, that shocked the hell out of me, and that's where we went I didn't want to wait

"Smart move Kags that's what I'd have done"

"Inuyasha was going to wait till she sent her soul collectors, then go there but stay back just a little distance from her, have me pretend that we were doing it scream each others names and let her hear find us, Sango I wish you could have seen her face"

"Holy shit but she did it for you and showed up on her own, even though you didn't plan it that way. Oh Kami's Inuyasha has a devious sneaky scheming mind like a female"

"Do you think Inuyasha and Miroku have killed each other yet? Kagome asked

"I wish I knew they've been gone for 3 hours now"

"Wait I smell them coming and their both breathing so nobody's dead" Kagome told Sango

"Hey Kags what's it like being a hanyouess?

"I love it when Miroku is up to something I can hear it from a long distance and tell you. "I have heightened sense of smell agility strength hearing and can climb trees like a cat"

"Yeah Kagome and when we go to the hot spring you'll be able to smell and hear Miroku trying to sneak up on us"

"Their close and don't ask me why but Miroku"s scent is heavily mixed with flowers. Inuyasha walked in carrying a flowered covered Miroku over his shoulder, he put Miroku down on the ground

"Ok girls here's your monk back" isn't he pretty? And now he smells pretty to" Inuyasha joked

"Inuyasha you dirty dog" Miroku said

"Inuyasha what the hell happened? Sango and Kagome asked

"Miroku refused to shut the hell up with that Inuyasha got his flower picked shit, so I chased him down caught him then gave him all the flowers I could find"

"Miroku was to exhausted to move. Inuyasha had stuffed his clothes with the most sickening sweet smelling flowers he could find and then wove vines of flowers into Miroku's hair, and wrapped the vines around his arms, neck, and legs then put a bow he tied from a piece of cloth on the middle of his head

"Girls I hope you like your pretty new gift" Inuyasha joked smiling evilly

"Inuyasha I think I'm going to barf it's to much and to many sweet scented flowers" Kagome said

"Man I'm only human and those things are to sweet smelling for me" Sango stated

Girls I have an idea even though it's twisted, let's lock him in the storage shed it'll make the shed smell really good, and prevent his escape at the same time" Inuyasha said with an evil grin on his lips then batted his eyes

They agreed and locked Miroku in "Kagome can you please come for a walk with me? I'm starving all that running has made me very hungry" Inuyasha teased seductively

"Congratulations you two and have fun" Sango said

"Thank you" they replied

Inuyasha and Kagome returned hand and hand the next morning smiling "Welcome back you two have some breakfast" Sango said

"Thanks Sango I'm starving I forgot to eat yesterday, somebody molested me all day and wouldn't let me eat" Inuyasha teased

"Hah I was the one being held hostage by a horny oversexed hanyou" Kagome wise cracked

Then the they heard "Let me out please? I'll be good, I will stop being a lecher, Inuyasha I will not tease you any more about that thing I promise" Come on have mercy haven't I been punished enough with these cursed flowers? It'll take me a week to get rid of the smell"

They let him out after they had finished eating. Kagome gave him some liquid soap to bathe with Miroku thanked her and swiftly took off to the hot spring at warp speed

Inuyasha starting humming then a devious smile lit his handsome angelic face

"Oh no Inuyasha what have you done? Sango asked

Kagome sniffed "Oh I can tell you what he did he mixed dye, and a flower oil extract into the soap, you think Miroku smells sweet now after he bathes with that he'll smell 3 times as flowery sweet, and it lasts a week. Poor Miroku won't know until it is to late he'll think it's a temporary scent from the flowers but will find out after he's bathed and dried off" Kagome explained

Miroku returned strangely calm and quiet but Inuyasha Knew what was coming. Miroku looked at him like a snake about to strike it's prey

"_**Miroku, Miroku smells so sweet his lovely scent will knock you off your feet, kissy, kissy he's a pretty little missy. Now no more will he ever feel sour because he looks and smells like a pretty little flower" **_Inuyasha taunted

Miroku hearing that looks like a flower part looked at himself then saw that he was rose red from head to toe, and looked at Inuyasha who then bolted with Miroku chasing him at top speed

"Catch me if you can Miraka" Inuyasha taunted

"Inuyasha you rat faced little weasel when I get you and I will, you will need a healer" Miroku promised

"Aw Roku Woku I did not know you care, gee I love you to" Inuyasha taunted

"Get back here and fight like a man"

"Sorry but he who runs away lives to hump another day" Inuyasha wise cracked while running

Miroku returned the following morning exhausted and as rosy red as ever. Inuyasha came back smiling evilly "Ah just what I needed a good long chase the first one in a long time? Wanna do it again? Inuyasha taunted Miroku's only response was to give Inuyasha the finger


End file.
